


Con-Sensual

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Conventions, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Porn, Silly, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed talks Roy into going to an anime convention with him. Roy is convinced that he won't have a good time... until a guy named Greed comes along and proves him wrong.





	Con-Sensual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedxed/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Fullmetal_Alchemist_Kink_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fullmetal_Alchemist_Kink_Meme) collection. 



> This was such a fun prompt to write. Hope you enjoy it, Greedy. <3 
> 
>   **Prompt:**  
>  Either Roy/Ed or Original Greed/ ed modern day au  
> they meet at a con and love the others costumes.can be smutty if you wish with possible costume sex in it (and other kinds) or it can just be cute and date like. they are a couple at the end.

Months ago when Ed first brought up the subject of attending the annual anime convention, Roy thought it was a bad joke. As far as he knew, being the cool guy he fancied himself to be, anime conventions were where the geekiest of geeks gathered to do the geekiest of things, so why in the hell would he be caught dead at one? As the weeks passed and Ed persisted, the older man realized with dawning horror that his partner was quite serious about the matter, so much that he threatened to withhold sex from Roy until the latter consented to go. Being that Roy rather enjoyed sex with Ed, he ultimately had little choice but to give in. That was bad enough. 

Then Ed had the audacity to suggest that they cosplay, whereupon Roy had to question just _how much_ he wanted to continue enjoying sex with his stubborn partner. 

The answer was obvious judging by the costume he was now wearing.

He supposed that there were worse things in life than cosplaying as some character he had never heard of named Tuxedo Mask. (Hence the tuxedo and mask, along with a top hat and cape.) Despite his apprehension over submerging himself neck-deep into an abyss of flailing fanfolk, he had to admit that he looked pretty damn good. Then again, he didn’t believe there was ever a time when he _didn’t_ look pretty damn good, being the egomaniac that he was. Still, he was grateful that Ed hadn’t asked him to wear something even more ridiculous, like one of those furry-type costumes he had heard about, or a dress of some sort—

“I’m ready!” Ed called out as he exited their bedroom.

Roy turned around. After taking one good look at Ed, he realized why the young man hadn’t asked him to wear a dress. Apparently he wanted the honor for himself.

The dress was white and blue and sinfully short, with a big red bow across the chest and—Roy saw as Ed spun around—another one on the small of his back. Completing the outfit were a pair of knee high red boots. His long blond hair was done up in pigtails and accentuated by two red… balls? All Roy could do was stare, eyes wide and mouth open, and try to wrap his mind around his boyfriend’s choice of attire… and the fact that he looked kind of hot in it.

“What do you think?” Ed asked as he struck a pose with two fingers outstretched.

Eventually, Roy found his voice. “That’s… not quite what I had in mind when you said you were going to dress up as a sailor.”

“Sailor _Moon_ ,” Ed clarified. “I fight evil by moonlight and win love by daylight.”

Roy had no idea why this was so funny to Ed. All he could do was wait patiently until the laughter subsided. “Come on, let’s get this over with,” he said when Ed regained control of his senses. 

“Oh lighten up, you grumpy bastard,” Ed snapped. “You’re going to have a good time.”

Somehow Roy doubted that. But as long as Ed enjoyed himself, he would suffer the next few hours with as little complaining as possible.

*****

The hotel where the convention was being held was packed. Roy had never felt more like a fish out of water than he did right now. A sexy, ungeeky fish in a sea of infinite uncoolness. He dutifully followed Ed to all of his chosen destinations, from various panels featuring industry guests to the dealer’s room where he spent an ungodly amount of money on fandom merchandise just to make Ed happy. The longer they were at the con, the more Roy was thankful for the mask that hopefully concealed his true identity, lest he run into anyone he knew. He never would have lived that down.

About three hours into the festivities, Roy decided to hold up the wall while a group of girls in sailor-esque dresses similar to Ed’s dragged him off to take pictures. Just as he was closing his eyes and attempting to block out the barrage of sounds that assaulted his ears—along with some god-awful song about caramel dancing?— he sensed someone approach. He was tempted to move away but begrudgingly decided to keep still so that Ed would be able to find him when he was done.

“Man, I hate these fucking things,” the stranger said.

The statement caught Roy off guard. The last thing he expected was that someone else was just as miserable as he was. 

He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a guy wearing… swim trunks? Long, black, delightfully form-fitting swim trunks that left very little to the imagination. His black jacket was unzipped, revealing a chiseled chest and stomach, and he wore a dark red wig that was disheveled in a sexy sort of way. The man smiled at Roy, revealing a row of pointy, shark-like teeth. Weird… but not off-putting.

“Me too,” Roy agreed, trying—and failing—to keep from blatantly ogling the other man’s body. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Rin Matsuoka from _Free!_ ,” replied his new friend. “It’s a swimming anime.”

If the real character looked half as good as this guy, Roy decided that he would have to check out the show. “So should I call you Rin?” he asked. 

“Greed. What about you, Mr. Mask?”

Roy chuckled at that. “Roy,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you, Roy.” Greed turned and looked out at the masses, and spotted Ed and his sailor posse. “Is that your guy?”

“That’s my guy,” Roy responded. “My guy in a dress.”

“He looks pretty fucking hot in that dress, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Roy didn’t mind at all. It was the truth. 

“You look pretty fucking hot too,” Greed added. “I’m surprised people aren’t all over you.”

Roy neglected to mention that any previous attempts at glomping and groping were met with a death glare so convincing that everyone smartly kept their distance from him. “I could say the same thing about you,” he said, his eyes roaming over Greed’s flawless washboard stomach. 

“Are you staying here at the hotel?” Greed wanted to know.

“No, we’re just here for the day. I’m not sure I could handle more than that.”

Greed grinned. “Smart man. Well… I’m in Room 103 if you and your guy want to stop by for a drink.” His eyes narrowed. “Or whatever.”

And with that, he walked away just as Ed was approaching. Greed stopped and whispered something in Ed’s ear before sauntering off. Ed’s cheeks turned pink and he craned his neck to gape at Greed until he disappeared into the crowd.

“What was that all about?” Roy asked when Ed finally joined him.

“He… he said…” Ed shook his head and tried again. “He offered to… do something… with my Moon Stick.”

Roy smirked. “He invited us to his room, you know.”

“Did he now?” Ed asked with a raised brow.

“He did.”

Ed contemplated the invitation. “Hm… there’s a Travis Willingham panel in about half an hour that I wanted to check out.”

“Who’s that?”

“A voice actor,” Ed informed him. “You sound a lot like him.”

That was all well and good but Roy was far more interested in seeing what Greed had in mind for Ed’s “stick.”

“Or we could just come back tomorrow,” Ed offered, sensing his dilemma. “He’s doing another panel then.”

The last thing Roy wanted was to come back to the convention tomorrow. Conversely, he _really_ wanted to know what sort of pleasures awaited him in Greed’s room. The decision, ultimately, was rather simple.

He grabbed Ed by the hand and led him through the throng towards Room 103.

*****

“Why did you come here if you don’t like conventions?” a now maskless and hatless Roy asked Greed as he made himself comfortable on the king-size bed. Ed sat beside him, chugging a can of soda.

Greed pulled off his wig. His real hair was short, dark, and spiky. “It’s a good way to get laid,” he explained, sitting down in a chair by the window. “You’d be surprised how freaky these geeks can be.” He glanced at Ed. “Or maybe you wouldn’t.”

Ed snorted into his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “He definitely wouldn’t.”

“Never a dull moment,” Roy concurred. He placed his hand on Ed’s bare thigh, just above the automail, and squeezed. 

Greed watched Roy’s hand with all the excitement of a spectator with a front row seat at a sporting event. Encouraged by the attention, Ed parted his legs, giving Roy ample opportunity for further exploration. Roy took advantage and moved his hand upward until it disappeared beneath Ed’s dress and found what it was looking for. Ed gasped and bucked his hips, his automail fingers crushing the soda can. Greed was nice enough to get up and go over to the bed, where he extracted the dented can from Ed’s grip and set it aside. He then got down on his knees for a better view of what Roy was doing, his eyes wide and unblinking as the hand under Ed’s dress started moving faster.

“Mind if I join in?” Greed asked.

“We wouldn’t be here if we did,” Ed replied smugly.

Greed pulled Ed to his feet by his big red bow and dropped down to his knees. Not wanting to get in the way, Roy moved his hand around to Ed’s ass and watched the scene unfold with rapt interest.

“Wait a second,” Ed said before Greed could proceed. “You’re going to take out those Rin-teeth, right?”

“These are my real teeth.” Greed laughed at the couple’s matching expressions of shock. “Don’t worry. I won’t bite you. Unless you want me to.”

And with that, he yanked down Ed’s underwear in one quick and fluid motion, and was on his dick in another one. Ed cursed loudly and thrust hard into Greed’s mouth, his concerns about pointy teeth near private areas long gone. Roy gave up groping Ed to tend to his own neglected crotch, and he unzipped his pants to give his cock some much needed space for expansion while watching his lover steadily fuck another man’s mouth. However, Greed, being ever the kind host, pushed Ed back against the edge of the bed just enough to shove a hand between Roy’s legs. Roy might have been impressed by the man’s ability to multitask if he hadn’t been damn near out of his mind with desire. He was at least coherent enough to help Greed out by pulling down his pants and underwear for easier access.

He and Ed didn’t enjoy the company of a third party often; the last time was a couple of months ago with their mutual friend Jean, a sexy smoking hunk of a man who was probably still somewhere recovering from all the things that Roy and Ed had done to him. For Roy, there was something insanely erotic about watching another man go down on Ed, and Ed certainly didn’t appear to have any complaints what with the amount of profanity that fell from his lips. He somehow managed to keep his attention focused on the two of them in spite of being jerked off, but when Ed rammed deep into Greed’s mouth and screamed, he took that as his cue and came all over Greed’s hand.

Ed flopped down on the bed and slumped over, leaning against Roy and breathing hard. Greed sat back on his knees, his lips slick with Ed’s cum and his hand equally slick with Roy’s. He regarded the two men in their shared afterglow, and smiled wickedly. 

Greed stood up. It was hard for Roy and Ed not to notice the massive bulge in the front of his swimming trunks. He stripped down to nothing and crawled into the bed, and his body was every bit as remarkable as Roy had imagined. Following suit, the couple shed their outfits as well. (Roy was half-tempted to have Ed leave the dress on but decided to indulge in that particular fantasy another day.)

Amid the sounds of screaming anime fans wandering the hallway, the three men spent the next two hours fucking and sucking each other in every imaginable way. There wasn’t a mouth or an ass that wasn’t stuffed full of one cock (or two) at one point or another. By the time they were finished, the comforter was on the floor and the pillows were God only knew where, and the three of them were sprawled out in all directions across the sheets, naked and satisfied.

“You see?” Greed said once he was capable of speaking again. “ _This_ is why I go to conventions.”

Roy nodded. “I think I’m starting to like them myself.”

Ed lifted his head off Roy’s thigh long enough to ask, “So we’re coming back tomorrow?”

Roy glanced down and saw Ed and Greed eagerly awaiting a response. How could he say no to those faces? 

“I guess we are,” he responded with a shrug. “But I’m not wearing that damn tuxedo again.”

Greed rolled over with a grunt and whispered something into Ed’s ear. The more he whispered, the more Ed smiled. This could not be good.

“Don’t worry,” Ed said, kissing his thigh. “Tomorrow you can wear just a plain white T-shirt and jeans.”

“Well that’s a little _too_ laid back,” Roy argued.

“No it isn’t,” Ed countered. “Actually, you could say it’s…” He looked at Greed and chuckled. “Just as planned.”

*****

And so Day Two of the convention came, with Roy cosplaying as some detective named L and Ed once again wearing a dress. It was just as short as his Sailor Moon outfit but way more goth and black and lacy. The black thigh highs were a nice touch, too. Greed joined them dressed in a brown jacket, white shirt, and red tie. He was carrying a black notebook and an apple for some reason, and when he mentioned taking a potato chip and eating it, Ed laughed his ass off. Again, for unknown reasons.

Roy would never understand this facet of geek culture (or why some random girl just handed him a bar of chocolate). But Ed was having a blast and Greed was fun to hang around, even with clothes on, so he resigned himself to the madness. 

He would never be a full-fledged anime fan but he was open to giving it a try. Yesterday he overheard some people discussing an anime about alchemists. That sounded interesting enough. Maybe he would check that out.


End file.
